


Found

by KattheCat



Category: Exiles Saga and Galactic Milieu - Julian May
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheCat/pseuds/KattheCat
Summary: Felice does find Lugonn's missing gold torc at the Ship's Grave. AU.
Kudos: 3





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Julian May’s worlds; Julian May does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Felice still felt lingering rage inside of her at not finding the waited-for golden torc with Lugonn’s skeleton in his rubbish-filled flyer. It was supposed to be there, waiting for her.

How could it have been otherwise?

At Richard’s request, she now easily held the ancient eighty-kilo powerpack with one arm and balanced the Spear on her other shoulder.

It was easy to wait too while Madame and Claude helped Martha pack up their things for the trip to investigate the next flyer.

But where… where was her golden torc? Her restless brown gaze travelled over the landscape around her.

Perhaps it was because of the Spear she now carried.

Her mind, holding the image of a torc, suddenly moved its focus over to that of a dense thicket of spiny gorse in the near distance.

_There is what you seek._

Any lead was a good one right now, even if it was only in her head. It would only take a few seconds.

Felice trotted towards the bush, the others not noticing yet.

On reaching the bush, she put the powerpack down and ignoring the sacrilege of it, grabbed the Spear and used it to probe the gorse – why get too many scratches herself in the process?

There’s a _clink_ sound, of the Spear having touched metal. Could it be? 

Suddenly gulping for breath in her excitement, Felice put the Spear down on the ground and started digging in that spot in the thicket, her scratched hand soon closing around smooth rounded metal and bringing it out.

It was Lugonn’s lost golden torc.

“I’ve found it!” Felice screamed triumphantly as she waved the torc in the air, not minding the dirt falling from it.

Her laughter had a manic edge, but she didn’t care. Now, true power was in her actual grasp.

Everything would be all right now. 

The others would see.

FINIS


End file.
